The Mountain of Halkeginia
by GargleBlaster
Summary: Possible One-shot: There is a legend. A dark legend. A legend which speaks of a monster summoned to this world from another. When mothers speak of him their children listen. When men speak of him they quiver. This is the story of a monster known as The Mountain. WARNING: Do not read if you dislike an unhinged psychopath for a protagonist. RATED M FOR A GOOD REASON!


**Authors Note: I made a promise to myself. Which I have now broken ... kind of. You see I planned to stop making new fan fics when my ongoing ones haven't been updated for what a month ? So this is a possible oneshot. If however reception proves to be positive I will continue this fic. After exploring through the archives of fan fiction dot net did I somehow notice a complete lack of Game of Thrones and Familiar of Zero crossovers so this fan fic was made to rectify that problem. I could have made this chapter a little longer but I wanted you guys to understand what it means for someone as cruel as The Mountain to end up in Halkeginia. I suggest that people who are interested on this guy should just google him, for those of a more lazy demeanor The Mountains is basically someone you wouldn't want to cross roads with. PS: My other fan fics are on their way guys, this is merely something that will allow my creative juices to flow.**

* * *

"Miss Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, you may now begin the springtime familiar ritual" Professor Colbert of Tristain's foremast magical academy called out eagerly for this was to be the last of the summoning's.

Among the sea of the second years who managed to summon their familiars one in particular was now walking hastily towards the summoning ritual, her full mop of pink hair blowing lazily in the wind, her palpitations rising with each step and her pasty skin was slick with sweat.

Her eyesbags black for in the night before did her mind wander on the horrible mishaps and disasters that would befall her if she did not succeed the ritual.

As she stood before the summoning ritual she managed to recollect herself and concentrate on the necessary incantation, the one she had labored to memorize the entire day before. All the while her peers looking intently, mouths shut and hearts beating like drums. Some were betting their allowance on how badly Zero would mess up, others bracing themselves for the inevitable explosion and there were a few who were thinking of all the new insults they would unleash upon the petite mage.

"Zero can you do us all a favor and please fail already?" A haughty blond girl with ringlets in her hair shouted out as she petted her newly summoned frog.

"Please my dear Montmorency, patience is a virtue you should give Zero at least some hope that she may summon something instead of producing _another_ explosion." A voice dripping with the sheer arrogance and ego that can only be found within nobles spoke out. No doubt it was Guiche the narcissistic and womanizing boyfriend of Montmorency the blond with ringlets. His familiar a mole was lounging around his feet.

"That's enough from both of you. Miss Valliere shall do things on her own pace." Professor Colbert reprimanded.

Further behind Guiche and Montomorency was a red haired, dark skinned beauty, her hands gliding across the head of her familiar, a fire lizard.

"So what are the odds that Zero will fail?" She questioned her blue haired compatriot beside her. A girl of even more of a diminutive height than Louise who was focusing intently on her latest book.

"Can't judge." She said idly while closing the book in her hand for a massive shadow that belonged to her familiar, a dragon prevented her from reading properly.

It was then did Louise raise her wand on high and started gesturing with her hands.

"This is all so exiting" The red head known as Kirche whispered loudly.

Louise was now ready and certain; she had cleared her mind of all diversions, pooled her willpower into the spell and inhaled a deep breath of crisp air before she finally began the incantation.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

The circle underwent several changes as she said the spell. First its white color was now shining with a slight violent light, then a large beam of light shot up towards the sky and pierced the heavens themselves. The display of power was almost mesmerizing as professor and students alike looked at the pillar with hanging jaws. However a strange and queer turn of events made things a little more terrifying. First the deafening barking of ravenous dogs filled the air even though no one had summoned a dog or something similar. Second the column of pink then turned black while powerful buffeting winds now blew across the court yard.

"ZERO, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A mortified Kirche yelled out.

"I-I don't … know" Louise looked at the fruits of her handiwork with shrunken terrified eyes.

Before a great explosion knocked them down did everyone hear the lamentations of weeping women, the cries of dying infants and men screaming as they were being torn apart by madden hounds, all the while did the cruel laughter of a single man cut through the torrent of horrendous sound.

* * *

"MORE!" The large armored giant with his freakish strength alone shattered the tankard whose contents he had finished guzzling. The splinters that were once parts of the wooden tankard fell on the floor with nary a sound.

Hairy John, the proprietor of the "Pig Sty", a nice lovely inn situated within the slums of the great metropolis King's Landing was a man with a foul temper. Named because of his tendency to scalp customers who had dared cross him, but few men were like the one before him and so grudgingly with a mix of fear and respect the bartender placed another tankard of his best piss ale on the counter.

The knight in black brought the tankard to his lips and drank all of it under just a handful of seconds and thankfully just slammed the tankard on the counter, the impact loud enough to echo across the once bustling tavern.

Gregor Clegane, Offer of Offspring and Violator of Virgins stood up groggily, no doubt half-drunk, threw a large coin purse that produced the clinky sound of dragoons towards the bartender and with a stumbling gait left the inn without a hassle.

After many hands of minutes the collective breath of the people in the inn was now released. Before his arrival the inn was in the throes of joy for even if the ale sucked and the chairs were chafing, the tournament that celebrated the appointment of Eddard Stark as the Hand of the King brought a large influx of customers, whores and bards. No one however expected the Mountain to make an appearance. No one dared to make even the tiniest of squeaks after hearing about how the deranged Lannister Knight attempted to kill the winner of the tourney and failing that slew his horse for something as petty as a competition. In fact the raunchy songs of the bards were even raunchier and the strutting of the wenches had a more of a swagger to them as all of them made silent prayers to the seven that they had survived an encounter with The Mountain That Rides.

Meanwhile the aforementioned psychopath was now hopelessly lost within what was known as Flea's Bottom, the veritable underbelly of King's Landing, a place where the hopes and dreams of immigrants came to die. The scarcity of torches coupled with the lack of any moonlight further vexed The Mountain's as he tried, to no avail in finding his way back to his Lords house.

"NO! NOT … NOW!" The giant yelled with great pain as he clutched his head. His mind pounding like the hoof beats of a cavalry charge as intense agony flooded his entire person.

When the torment was too much he fell on his knees and screamed like the mad dog he was.

12 hours, it had been 12 hours since he had drank milk from the poppy. In hindsight going about drinking alcohol whilst neglecting to bring any of the only substance that dulled his chronic head pains was kind of foolish.

Gregor crawled his way towards a nearby wall whose surface was covered by a fine layer of shit and grunge. He rested on the mucky stone and closed his eyes tightly in order to weather the storm which proved to be difficult. Any sound no matter how silent would heighten his agony to higher level, the scurrying of rats, the sounds of singing drunkards and the yelling of men of the garrison.

The cruel sensation had subsided by now which much to the relief of The Mountain couldn't have come earlier. Being half drunk and 8 feet meant clambering up was as much as a challenge than killing a man. Heavy labored breathes were what he needed in order to work up the necessary stamina to walk again.

"You! Give me your sword!" From out of no where did a filthy wench who reached no higher than his groin brandish a laughably girly knife and pointed it at the suffering Mountain. Gregor was unsure in what kind of logic would permit a mere harlot to attack a giant clad in plate. The Mountain for one did not care as he with one fluid movement took out his sword and beheaded the woman before she realized her own death.

The Mountain in a rare moment of sanity pondered on today's events as he tipsily walked over the now headless corpse through the dark streets of Flea Bottom.

Today was one of the worst days to be the Mountain That Rides, first he got unhorsed by that girly Loras, and when he tried to enact his vengeance, Sandor that thrice damned pansy just had to get in between his fight and even managed to make a fool out of him in front of the king. He surely was going to enjoy punishing the little cunt.

"_I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière._"

Gregor opened fully his half closed eyes to witness the opening of a strange green ethereal thing.

"_In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers._"

The pain was gone, the head ache was gone.

"_Following my fate, summon a familiar._"

The Mountain did not know what to make of the strange floating disc. Was he to enter it? Could there be something on the other side?

Gregor was not a man of thoughts but of action which made it all the more surprising when he stopped and quietly pondered on this ominous phenomenon.

The Mountain touched the green portal and suddenly his world exploded in a brilliant flash of blinding light.

* * *

Louise was crying now. She did not know why, none of the dust from the massive explosion got into her eye. Yet she was still crying. Maybe she wanted to get it over with. She somehow knew she had failed and hence cried prematurely, but the cloud of dust still permeated in the air. Maybe just hopefully there was something she could brand as a familiar.

"Nice work Zero! I thought for sure we were all about to die!" Guiche shouted out loud while helping a battered Montmorency.

"I told you Tabitha she was going to mess up." A triumphant Kirche yelled out. Even though dirt now spoiled her visage.

"Thanks a lot Zero!"

"My shirt! You're going to pay for this Zero!"

"Everyone be quiet!" An angry Colbert ordered as he blew away the smoke with a simple dot spell. The man was anxious and exited, far from deserving the epithet of "Zero" Louise definitely had some sort of magic and what kind of familiar she would have summoned was something he had looked forward to ever since her first explosion.

The dust was all gone, the remnants of the summoning circle now visible and what stood at its center was a sight that Jean would never forget.

It was a man, no a giant. He reached almost 8 feet, his entire body covered in black plate mail, not that he needed since seeing from his dimension the man's massive shoulders were like boulders and his arms thick as the trunk of small trees.

Yet it was his face that truly scared the Professor.

He looked disorientated, his eyes squinting heavily as if he had been placed in a dark room and light was suddenly shone on his face.

A large ugly gnash marred his stone like face, but his eyes …

Jean Colbert had seen those eyes before on killers, lunatics, madmen, psychopaths … rapists.

Meanwhile Louise felt despair as she saw the giant who was to be her familiar. He had the bearing and trappings of a knight for she knew few peasants who could afford a blade that were taller than her.

'I've summoned a knight away from his master! Oh this is worse than summoning nothing at all! I can't imagine what Mother would say!' Louise immediately thought of Karin 'the Heavy Wind" the fearsome mage whose womb Louise was brought to this life from.

However even with fear clouding her mind Louise worked up the nerve to approach the Knight and shortsightedly make demands out of him.

"Are you to be my familiar?" She asked apprehensively.

The gigantic knight simply looked downwards, even craning his neck so he was to see the annoying midget before him.

'She's even shorter than that hellion Tyrion.' He thought

Unfortunately for everyone involved another bout of head pains struck Gregor like thunder as he started thrashing his head madly. Louise backed away slowly while Colbert readied a spell in case the Knight would do something drastic.

"I-is everthing a-"

"SHUT UP!" Louise did not have time to finish for the last thing she ever saw was the glint of steel followed by the feeling of castle forged steel biting into her neck. Thankfully the pinkette died peacefully, and her head did not travel far before landing on the feet of a horrified Montmorency.

The blonds delusional shrieking shattered any semblance of order . Colbert immediately unleashed a fireball of immense size. He cursed and cursed and cursed and CURSED! Why did he not act sooner!? He knew from the moment he laid eyes on the man that he was up to no good! Now he had a dead student on his hands and another face forever burned into his conscience.

The second years, expectant of any noble brat promptly ran with their tails between their legs. Those who still had the presence of mind used levitation to get away while others more susceptible to panic fled on foot towards random directions. While only four stayed behind to help.

The Mountain was surprised by the flame which had erupted from the man's wooden staff, it was only thanks to adrenaline and decades of fighting that he was able to dodge the ball of fire. The blistering heat that he felt was nothing compared to potentially dying a painful death.

Magic? Was that magic?

Gregor did not allow himself the pleasure of thinking as he immediately charged the man who attempted to burn him like his weakling of a brother.

Jean was only able to unleash another fireball before he made contact with the massive brute. His sheer size knocked the professor down who now felt true pain as the Mountain trampled over him. Luckily for the professor he had a chance to live unlike the late Louise.

Gregor kneeled as he felt something powerful impact with his armor and turned.

He saw a whore, a dark skinned whore with massive tits. Flames were dancing on top of her wand which indicated that she was the one who fired the spell.

Before The Mountain could react the bitch smiled a cold and cruel smile. Gregor didn't fully understand why, until a large shadow was above him. The Mountain turned again and had to squint his eyes in order to surmise how screwed he was.

A dragon … it was a fucking dragon!

The gigantic beast loomed over him with a hungry grin. Its breath ice cold as it touched his skin. On its back Gregor keen perceptions noticed a girl whose face was cast in stone. What seemed like spectacles resting on her ears was reflecting the morning sun's rays.

The Mountain knew now that all was lost. He had heard legends of dragons and how mere men were slaughtered by such beasts.

But The Mountain That Rides was no mere man.

In the first time in years The Mountain smiled. He was going to die, but he would be damned if he did not die with curses on his lips and his sword still gripped in a deathly vice.

The Mountain raised his castle forged blade for all to see and charged at the giant blue reptilian. All the while he screamed a defiant boast.

"THINK YOU CAN SWALLOW ME YOU OVER SIZED REPTILE! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKING TRY!"

* * *

**Yes I killed Louise. No Gregor will not die, but he will wish he had. Yes this fan fic will definitely divert from canon.**


End file.
